The Snow Globe
by wiseelf1
Summary: A Santa Clause drabble about a missing scene from the original movie. I always wondered why Charlie didn't get a toy from the previous Santa


The Snow Globe. (A Santa Clause Drabble.)

Disclaimer. I don't own the Santa Clause movie. Disney does.

Scene 1:

Sam Clark aka Santa Claus was reading the 1994 nice and naughty list with Judy, the elf in charge of that department. They had just started on the C section.

"Oh yes, Charlie Calvin. A nice boy in spite of his parent's divorce. He will be getting a nice toy from me this year, I'll bet." Commented Sam who turned toward the chief elf. "Well Bernard, what does young Charlie want for Christmas."

"Well Santa that is quite a problem. Charlie has written us a letter yet." The elf frowned.

"Not written a letter to Santa. There must be some mistake? Its already December 7th. Charlie always has sent his letter to us before the end of November. Surely he still believes." Mused the elderly man.

"I am afraid he is at that stage where he still believes in you but also listens to the people around him. His teacher asked him what he was going to do to get ready for Christmas. He told her that he was going home to write a letter to Santa. The teacher laughed at his response and didn't take him seriously. Some of the other kids teased him about it after they saw how the teacher treated the subject of Santa." Bernard replied.

The chief lf sighed and shook his head. "I don't get adults sometimes. If she knew that the rest of the kids in his class has written you, she would probably would faint."

"Bernard leave it alone. The teacher thinks she is doing right by her students." Argued Judy.

"Judy, how can you defend her. She laughed at the poor boy." Bernard shot back at her.

"Bernard. Judy is right. I remember her when she was a child herself. I don't think her laugh was really what the students understood it to be. It was actually the kind of laugh adults do when they remember how great it was to believe in Santa. She didn't mean it to be taken the wrong way be the class." Sam said as he blew out a big breath. "I am sorry for Charlie. If he does not write to me soon, he will not get a present this year. That will mean he will soon stop believing in me."

His two elves looked at each other and shook their heads.

Scene 2: Christmas Eve.

The stable elves hurried to and fro sweeping out the reindeer stalls which they refilled with fresh hay. Out of the corner of their eyes they were also watched the head elf, Bernard. He had suddenly showed up at the stables and appeared decidedly agitated.

"Don't forget to give all of the reindeer their oats and carrots. It takes a lot out of them when they have been delivering presents." He yelled out to the group when he saw them staring at him.

One of the girl elves shook her head at him as she continued to sweep out Cupid's stall. "Bernard. We have been stable elves for the past two hundred years. We know what we are doing." She received a glare.

The main stable doors were suddenly thrown open. Judy and Abby came bustling inside with a cart filled with mugs of hot cocoa.

She took one of the mugs over to the elf. "Curtis told me that you suddenly ran out of the control room. He didn't know what was wrong."

Bernard ran his hands down his pants. "I just received word. Sam fell off of someone's roof. His spirit has been reborn elsewhere in the world. We are now on alert. Hopefully we will be getting a new Santa when the reindeer come back. That is if someone put on the coat."

"What would happen if no one puts on the coat?" She asked.

"Then we would need to find the coat and try to find a person to put on the coat. That's how Saul Cooper ended up with the coat."

Judy touched his shoulder. "Don't fret about it too much. I am sure someone will show up with the reindeer. Just wait and see."

"I sure hope so." He smiled a grim smile back at her.

Scene 3:

Bernard moved around the north pole followed by the irate businessman, Scott Calvin. _'That's so typical. Why can't the new Santas come already broken in and believe.' _

The elf stopped and turned around to argue with the man when someone stopped him. He saw someone that he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Bernard asked.

"I'm Charlie." Came back the response.

Scott Calvin's voice came soon after. "That's my Son, Charlie."

The elf stared at the boy and thought to himself. _'Charlie Calvin. The same Charlie Calvin who didn't write Santa a letter this year. How will it look to Charlie if he does not get something this year. He definitely believes in Santa now. Think Bernard, Think. I got it.'_

"I've got something for you." He told the boy and led him over to his desk. "Now be careful with this. This is almost as old as I am." He handed Charlie the very first snow globe that he had made when he started work in the factory.

He smiled when he saw how much the child appreciated the magic globe. He called Judy to show Charlie to the sleeping rooms.

The end.

Author's note. I always wondered why Charlie didn't get a toy for Christmas from the previous Santa. This is a brief story that sprang in my head after I watched the Santa Clause again. It would not stay quiet when I was trying to work on my Bernard and Jack story. Now that I wrote this down. I can go back to Bernard and Jack.


End file.
